TWBDL Season One Chain of Dark Events
by HubrisP
Summary: Single World Fic. Xehanort's return is soon approching and the Omens have appeared to start the Countdown, can Sora and Roxas lessen the damage caused by these Omens while finding love or will Darkness pull them apart?
1. Prelude

**Kingdom Hearts – The Third War between Darkness and Light Series – Season 1**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything based off the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Series except Characters I have personally designed, Ulmia and Yami originally belonged to EvnyofDeath whom I have been allowed to use by their respected author. **

**The Chain of Dark Events**

* * *

**Move 0 – 2000 Years Ago**

The Keyblade Graveyard was forever stained Twilight during the Keyblade War Two Thousand Years Ago, the Heartless came into the world with the many deaths of Keyblade Wielders as they fell into the Darkness, blood coated the land and Hearts returned to Darkness or were used by the Darkness to leave a standing mark on the world to the north known simply as "The End of the World" which was a land coated in Darkness and deep trenches.

The Mass killing caused by the War was due to a shift in balance when a third of the Keyblade Masters of Light and other Keyblade Wielders of the Order joined the Darkness, they were led by Master Darkfire and the father of the Chasers: Master Xehanort, whom was the eldest of the Six Legendary Chasers and the first Chaser of Darkness whom tempted his own successor into following his path of destruction which Darkfire did causing his transformation into Vanitas. Alongside the Keyblade Wielders of Darkness, Xehanort's Rebellion seemed to have the most numbers and power of either side, so Xehanort commanded the Hordes of Darkness against the Bearers of Light, when Victory seemed certain and the Legendary X-Blade was almost within his grasp he was instead thwarted by his younger siblings who had produced heirs before the battle.

As not to Fade away there was little option but for Xehanort to unlock his Heart from its Bodily Chains and cast it into the Heart of his Eldest Son: Terra, whom even as a Chaser of Light was falling to the Darkness in an attempt to defeat Xehanort, after the war in north it once again became a battlefield especially for Terra was a battlefield as the two Souls fought for control of their body causing a Stalemate and to stop Xehanort from gaining his Heart as well as his body caused Terra to use Xehanort's Keyblade and lock his own Heart using it also cast him and his possessed body into the Realm of Darkness which sparked off a Chain of Events that created the "End of the World" and the return of Xehanort.

Under One Thousand Years later Xehanort acted up again and managed to create an artificial body that lacked the ability to age to replace one Terra had doomed before going dormant, the Heartless and Nobodies made their move upon the lands as they strived to destroy the Light once and for all, leading the Heartless was the Dark Family whom were born from the Blood of Denizens of the Dark called Black Blood and over the Two Thousand Years it seemed that those with Black Blood flourished.

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the end of that, the introduction is out of the Way, I'll try and attempt a second Chapter (or first rather) ASAP. Make sure to Review! **


	2. The Kingdoms

**Move 1 – The Kingdoms **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything based off the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Series except Characters I have personally designed, Ulmia and Yami originally belonged to EvnyofDeath whom I have been allowed to use by their respected author. **

* * *

**2000AKW (A**fter** K**eyblade** W**ar**), 25****th**** January, 12:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Throne Room**

Sora Destiny was the youngest Son to King Alec Destiny and Queen Anora Destiny whom led the Destiny Isles in the Southern Hemisphere of the world, the Destiny Kingdom was a well known Naval Superpower with Trading being a second to actual military power, the Royal Family were directly descended from Terra Destiny of the Keyblade Wielders and married the first Queen of Destiny Isles before he had gone off to War against his brother Xehanort. Like every nation that had a Royal Family descended from the Keyblade Wielders, the Royal Family had in their possession a Keyblade or two and since the Chasers were not only the Grand Masters but were also the only people able to Forge New Keyblades, Sora had been chosen by the Keyblade of Light known as the "Kingdom Key". However his elder brother had two specified weapons that he preferred to use with one being a Gunblade, his Elder brother however did have one inherited Keyblade, Squall 'Leon' Destiny wielded the Keyblade known as "Lion Heart".

"My Children, today is a wonderful day, it is the day that I announce not only Sora's coming of Age but also Leon's rise to Crown Prince" announced King Alec as he looked at his two sons "for that a number of important people will be travelling here to visit for the celebration in three days time, including the King of Disney Kingdom and the Prince of Twilight Domain"

"Is the Prince of the Domain of Nothingness coming?" asked Leon and Sora looked at his elder brother questioningly.

"Yes, however you are not to…indulge yourself, I know you are quite taken with Cloud Dark" commented Alec as he looked at his eldest son who seemed to deflate slightly at the thought of being put on a leash.

"My husband, something is happening in the north, you know this" announced Anora as she stepped close to her husband and Sora noticed the elder standing next to him stiffen at a mention of the north, the only location in the North of interest was "the End of the World" and that was the location where Darkness took physical form and where Xehanort was most likely to reappear if the Legends were correct.

"It is probably just a fluctuation in the Darkness" shrugged Alec as he waved it off however even he seemed tense when it came to the changes happening in the north, he too had sensed the changes and even though he put on an act the worry was showing.

"Or it could be worse" commented Leon with a knowing stare forward.

"We will prepare a fleet to head north and reinforce our allies at the Domain of Nothingness and hopefully our fears are misplaced, I will get in contact with the King of that domain, to tell him what we have planned" announced Alec as he stood which was a dismissal for his children.

* * *

**3:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Living Room**

"Our guests should be here by tomorrow" commented Leon as he stood before a large window and looked out towards the horizon before turning his head slightly "you know this I'm sure"

"Of course" nodded Sora and Leon turned back to the window then.

"I hear Prince Roxas is quite a looker and you were…attracted to him since a time in you're youth" commented Leon with a smirk which Sora blushed "so no jumping into his pants, it would be unfair to Cloud and I"

"Whatever" smiled Sora and Leon rolled his eyes as he turned to look out the window once again "what do you think is going on up in the North?"

"Xehanort" answered Leon simply before he walked out of the room with a permanent scowl on his face, Sora however, rolled his eyes at Leon's old wives tales.

* * *

**26****th**** January, 9:00am; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Library**

"Now, Sora, what are the names of the three Lands closest to the 'End of the World'?" asked the Tutor as he paced behind Sora.

"Hollow Bastion, Villain's Vail and the World that Never Was, the World that Never Was is also known as the Domain of Nothingness" answered Sora and the Tutor nodded as Sora got the question right.

"What are the nearest Lands to the Destiny Isles?" asked the Tutor and Sora thought before answering.

"Disney Kingdom, Radiant Garden and the Twilight Domain also known as the Kingdom of Twilight" answered Sora and the man nodded.

"Still taking lessons at your age, Sora?" commented a Voice and Sora turned to see Riku standing in the doorway, the Seventeen Year Old Prince of Hollow Bastion which Sora had heard was long time allies of the Disney Kingdom, Destiny Kingdom and Radiant Garden, it had recently fallen alongside Villain's Vale to the Heartless and was a clear sign that the Heartless and their brothers were getting more restless.

"Riku! How are things in the north?" asked Sora as he stood up to see his best friend sigh with a shake of his head.

"The Heartless and the Nobodies are mass breeding an army in the Vale and the Bastion, the Unversed have also taken the field, you know what that means?" asked Riku and Leon coughed as he passed Riku with a scowl.

"He should, I've beaten the prophecy into his head, ever since he was little and he has made himself trains for years on end for this moment" smirked Leon which the smirk once again became a scowl when Sora glanced dumbly at Leon "the moment the Unversed take the field is the first Omen, there are three that mark the return of Xehanort, the second is the appearance of Dark Globes all over the Capitals of each land while the final Omen is the return of the Unversed known as Vanitas to the field"

"Old Wives tales" dismissed Sora as he leaned back in his chair "I bet the Heartless and Nobodies are just some biological weapon designed with connection to the Realm of Darkness that got out of hand over a thousand years ago, Xehanort was just an old fart whom had a dying wish to be a feared legend later on, that's all"

"Actually, we found the Body of Terra the Oldest, Xehanort discarded the broken body and took over what scientists believe to be an ageless replica" commented Riku and Sora gave a laugh.

"Even you believe this crap, how the Darkness will come for us all, how Darkfire took the Darkness of his twin to become an Unversed?" laughed Sora whom had to keep a grip on the chair to stop himself from falling over laughing.

"It depends on the opinions of others, it seems" smiled Riku as he watched Sora joke around about something that may be true, it was up to discussion between researchers, but soon enough if more Omens showed up they would know if the discussions were actually one-sided arguments.

* * *

**Meanwhile; the "End of the World": Inner Sanctum, Meeting Room**

"And so Master Xehanort shudders in his sleep" commented a voice and Maleficent walked out of wall of Green Flames "how long till he awakens?"

"You worry too much" groaned a Green haired girl as she looked over with Golden Eyes.

"As you wish 'Empress'" sneered Maleficent as she glared at the Green Haired Dark Magic User "just because you are the 'Empress of Darkness', Ulmia, doesn't mean that you are Empress of this Empire!"

"We'll leave our Master, to decide that, Witch" countered Ulmia as the Empress of the Dark stretched from her slouch onto the ebony table.

"I doubt you'll get the results you want, Bitch" snarled Maleficent however the opening of two huge doors silenced them as a Purple haired Lady and a Platinum Blond haired man stepped into the room causing to the two present females to stand and bow.

"You two are arguing at a time like this?" questioned the purple haired lady with a sneer and the two previous females bowed slightly.

"Lady Fluctus, Lord Contremisco, it is an honour to have you within our presence" commented Ulmia however Fluctus simply glared at her.

"You argue while Lord Xehanort still sleeps" tutted Contremisco as he walked to the head of the table before sitting down while a group of other advisors also took their seats.

"Yami…" spoke Fluctus and sneered as she saw Ulmia tense "what do you know of your son?"

"Other than the fact he is being taught by the Nobles of the Radiant Kingdom, not much, however the Steward of these Lands is undeniably his father" announced Ulmia proudly and Contremisco laughed slightly at her.

"You have no proof to that Claim, Blaid Dark has long since been Missing-in-Action even as you are married to him, now enough of these power squabbles and be silent" commanded Maleficent and Ulmia glared at the Witch.

"We must deal with the Kingdoms in Light as quickly as possible" announced Contremisco in a way that quieted the sparks of future arguments between Ulmia and Maleficent "where is my Nobody Commander?"

"Right here" announced a voice and a hooded man stepped out of a Dark Corridor.

"Kaimu, I believe your Nobodies are ready, they may begin marching at once for the City of Dawn River!" commanded Contremisco with a cruel grin as his golden eyes crossed among those gathered "tomorrow, we shall return Vanitas to us!"

* * *

**7:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Guest Room's Balcony**

Roxas Twilight leaned against the balcony with a sigh as he felt the shift of waves made of pure Darkness within himself and Golden Eyes looking out from his subconscious, the Legends seemed to be true about his family carrying that dormant leach through their family line, Vanitas was a curse upon his family that was a billion times worse than any Heartless that Roxas had yet to encounter on the field of combat in the North.

Even now it seemed that Vanitas was fighting against the bonds that held him in place which boded ill for the world, if Vanitas got free then the last part of the Legend would come true as Vanitas was the Third Omen and therefore the Key Actor in Xehanort's return, but a rumour had sparked up recently that was far worse in the long run and it concerned the proclaimed Dark Emperor.

Blaid Tenebrae was moving among the populace and was now gaining power far beyond that of any Heartless which meant that he would eventually cause mass chaos around the Kingdoms, the man was over a Hundred Years Old even though his body was inhibited that of a Nineteen Year Old and because of his physical age he had powers that only some Keyblade Wielders could dream of, Blaid however seemed to be looking for something and it was a dangerous idea to get in the Dark Emperor's Way.

"Hey, Roxas?" started a voice and Roxas turned with a smile to see Sora walk into the bedroom before noticing him and walking over "what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…" answered Roxas and Sora laughed slightly at the prince.

"No wonder it took so long" chuckled Sora and Roxas grinned slightly at the comment before his face took on a serious tone "what's wrong, Roxy?"

"I was wondering, about Vanitas" answered Roxas and noticed Sora roll his eyes out of the corner of his eyes "I heard you don't believe in the legends"

"Its not that I don't believe it, it's just that I find it hard to understand, there has been no proof that the 'Legend of Xehanort's Return' will ever happen" muttered Sora as he looked at Roxas "unless you know differently"

"While aiding the allies in the North, I have seen Heartless terrors that you can hardly imagine, I've even seen the WEAPONs fall in defeat to the Heartless Horde and their Nobody Counterparts" winced Roxas as the memories came back "they raved against our forces, causing a LOT of damage, however soon after they had attacked us they retreated which essentially I am grateful for"

"Things are that bad?" asked Sora and Roxas nodded with a sad smile.

"The Heartless are spreading in the north at and exceptional speed that I doubt we could counter even if we were quick enough, Heartless also travel in the shadows meaning that they can appear as far as down here, seen any?" asked Roxas and Sora shrugged.

"A few remnants of Raids, here and there, nothing serious but I hear in the Radiant Empire there are major raids especially at Radiant Garden and Villain's Vale" shrugged Sora and Roxas nodded slowly, Roxas frowned and Sora looked panicked for a moment at Roxas' tense attitude.

"I was helping during the battles of the Vale and the Bastion, both great Regencies of the Radiant Empire that fell within two weeks of the other, at each week the Heartless destroyed hundreds of Soldiers with little damage to their own forces. Incidentally, there were Unversed on the Field of Battle, I recently returned to my own Kingdom just a week ago when I heard that you were planning a celebration" commented Roxas as he looked at Sora before cupping Sora's cheek with a hand causing Sora to blush despite his attempts not to "the battle was terrifying, Heartless and Nobodies overran the City's Main Gates as though they didn't exist, to protect the Keep we had to rely on White Magic. The Civilians who evacuated to the Keep were air lifted by Airship to the Deep Dive City in the Domain of Nothingness and from there to the Southern Nations, however many still died before they could reach the Keep, some also fell to the raids on the Evacuation sites of Deep Dive City. It was…bloody"

"Some Heartless made it south however, nothing to worry about, probably chasing after the civilians" smiled Sora at the thought "probably went the wrong way too, probably got killed in the process, who knows"

"The Heartless are near infinite in number, all they are waiting for is a leader, to lead their Horde from the End of the World" muttered Roxas as he thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Radiant Empire: Midgar, Shinra Inc Tower: President's Office**

"Are you sure that this is what you want, it may be a detailed plot by those in the Dark Empire to draw you out, understand my worries" commented President Rufus Shinra as he leaned against his desk and looked at Princess Kairi standing before her, inwardly however he was smirking at the naïve princess, so easy to make it look like he was her ally and friend.

"I know the risks, my father has taken complete control of the Armies we have sent north to aid our allies, my brother therefore had to lax the guard around this land and is in high desire for fresh blood" announced Kairi as she looked at Rufus "therefore, since I wield a Keyblade which is the most effective way in which to kill Heartless, I will take command of a portion of the Home Guard and make sure that the Heartless Attacks are dealt with efficiently"

"You know I have no control over your actions, I asked you nicely Princess, that is really all I can do" smiled Rufus with a bow as he walked towards the back of the office to look out the window before opening a Handset to speak into "Tseng, escort the Princess back to the Capital, I have another business meeting to attend to"

Moments later the Dark Haired Turk walked in and escorted the princess to a waiting Helicopter a few levels down, Rufus meanwhile turned to a switch near the window and raised the shades before crossing over to his desk and using a switch to lock the doors leading up into his office, a feather fell off towards Rufus' left and when Rufus looked he saw Sephiroth appear.

"Rufus, are you sure that the Radiant Empire knows not of our location or your own allegiance, let alone the cause of the Heartless in this area" announced Sephiroth bluntly as he stepped forwards while the Chairman sat down with a sigh.

"The Radiant Empire is of no consequence, they can't send reinforcements or many supplies to the north because of the concentrated Raids along their territory, eventually the snare in the north will be that the enclosure around the Dark Empire's boarders will be weak enough for a breakout" announced Rufus as he thought of the tactics behind Blaid's movements "however your Master had a more selfish reason to come here"

"He was searching for his lover and found this City also as the perfect place to spy on his son, thinking that, how long has Lord Shadow spent in Midgar before Lord Blaid finally detected his presence?" asked Sephiroth curiously as he leaned against the desk.

"Twenty Years, its amazing that their bodies do not age, the two of them have lived for over One Hundred Years" shrugged Rufus as he thought on the subject "the Heartless have been gathering near here at the Great Maw, it seems they are preparing to move out against Radiant Garden"

"That is Blaid's doing, he seems to have a great plan waiting on the wings, it includes going directly to attack Radiant Garden" explained Sephiroth with a smirk "if Radiant Garden falls and the Prince destroyed, the King will fall to the Darkness while fighting with his rage in the north, the loss of their King will cause the Radiant Empire to fall apart and Civil War will claim this land allowing you to move your own forces into action"

"And then I will bring back the Legacy of the Shinra Empire" agreed Rufus with a grin as he watched Sephiroth glow before all that remained of Sephiroth was a single feather "then I will alliance with the Dark Empire"

* * *

**Author's Note – Lines have yet to be drawn, it'll start of slow however in later Seasons it'll become more chaotic, including a planned Naval Battle in the North. Hope you liked the Chap. Review! Also, the map of the Nations is on .com/wiki/Third_War_between_Darkness_and_Light#Map_Colours.**


	3. Leading up to

**Move 2 – Leading up to… **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything based off the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Series except Characters I have personally designed, Ulmia and Yami originally belonged to EvnyofDeath whom I have been allowed to use by their respected author. Some of this Chapter was also Co-Authored by EvnyofDeath.**

* * *

**27****th**** January, 11:00am; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Meeting Room**

Alec Destiny scowled and his son emulated the facial feature, the War in the North was not going either way however the Heartless Numbers were continuing to increase, as were their Nobody Siblings and soon it seemed they would be fighting a dramatically larger force that greatly outnumbered their own allies. Soon, the Forces of Darkness seemed to outnumber those in the north or at least be on a balanced scale with all the Soldiers in the known world, Leon had pressed for a new recruitment scheme after the celebration tonight which he guessed that the Heartless would make an appearance at due to their frequent appearances as of late and due to a large number of Hearts being collected in one place.

"The Heartless will first take the entire of the Northern Pole, then there are three routes they can take, they can go by sea or by land to the East and West" pondered Alec and Leon nodded "Arcadia is also pressing for war with Rosaria in the North East…"

"The Omens start to appear and it becomes a Free-for-all, next we'll have people killing others in the street and entire Armies rebelling against home nations, I bet" chuckled Leon with a solemn face that lacked any humour.

"That is something we don't want to happen, them moment it does happen, the Heartless will overrun us" groaned Alec as he looked at the map and at the positions of the remaining forces in their territory "I will lead a Force north soon to try and control the problems we've been having with the Heartless, but I wouldn't hold our breath, reinforcements may be needed a lot sooner than previously anticipated"

"I'll hold the fort here then, after the celebration you will head out with a Force, I will deal with the Military while mother governs" agreed Leon as he looked at the map for the last time before marching out.

* * *

**12:00pm; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Weiss' Throne Room**

"Lord Blaid" bowed Sephiroth as he entered the Throne Room, the man upon the throne nodded before beckoning Sephiroth forwards, the man nodded as he walked around the tactical holo that a number of Blaid's covert Generals were looking at.

"There are enemy forces located at Edge, if we take it over or weaken their forces then we should be able to march our Horde through the City and into Radiant Garden itself, with your leave" announced General Ryloth Gaga as he looked at looked at Blaid with a scowl, more specifically, the fact that he was allowing Sephiroth to whisper into his ear while Generals were allowed as much as to stand a meter near him.

"Very well, General Ryloth, you yourself will go ahead with your plan" announced Blaid as he leaned his head into an open palm which suddenly a silent message went out between him and Shadow Obscurus "and Shadow shall accompany you"

"But…" started Ryloth however Sephiroth glared at him and indicated the General and his comrades to leave, which did so moments later, then two figures walked out of a Dark Corridor which Blaid raised his brown/red hair and crimson eyes to look at them.

"Tormack, Sol" nodded Shadow as he looked over at the pair, Tormack had platinum blond hair and Golden Eyes, the other known as Sol had Blond Hair and Green Eyes.

"We heard that the Generals have finally banded together and come to a decision on which their next victim of failure will be" spoke Tormack his usual fox like grin as he paced forwards before looking over at the Amethyst haired and cardinal red eyed Shadow "is that right, Shads?"

"Actually, this General didn't seems all that bright, he offered his services" answered Shadow as he looked over at Blaid whom shrugged uncaring at the General's desire to draw his attentions "I think the guy is jealous"

"The General only wants to prove his worth in the cause, if he fails then he will be at Shadow's mercy" answered Sephiroth simply.

"That is something we are both agreed on" nodded Blaid as he looked over at Sol with a sigh "have you made contact yet?"

"Not yet, you son is…difficult to approach, it may take some time..." muttered Sol however Blaid raised a hand for silence.

"He is difficult to approach because his blood is tantalizing, the desire to resist drinking the blood of someone with even dormant Pure Black Blood is…difficult, just try not to kill him when you do approach him" muttered Blaid as he stood.

"I'll go see what the Generals are plotting, their failure will be entertaining, to say the least" smirked Shadow before disappearing in a Dark Corridor.

"We also have to get back to our HQ in Radiant Garden, excuse me" bowed Tormack before he and Sol disappeared into a Dark Corridor also.

"Sephiroth, watch over Rufus, I want to see if he breaks under pressure" ordered Blaid before he too disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

* * *

**2:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Sora's Chambers**

Sora watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye as he sat in the garden below the window of Sora's Chambers, Roxas seemed to have a thin line of worry strain across his face despite the time he had been putting towards relaxing after his time away on the field of battle, Sora wondered what Roxas was worried about and to add to his problems Riku had just walked into Sora's room.

"You know that he's injured, right? All that combat would injure anyone's heart, seeing so many die" commented Riku as he came to stand next to Sora and also looked down at Roxas "Roxas is becoming a lot like the Nobodies, the only difference that unlike Nobodies whom fake emotions to continue their pointless existence, Roxas has real emotions but refuses to act on them"

"Is there anyway…to help him?" asked Sora as he looked over at Riku whom sighed.

"Take care of him, Sora, he is important to our cause as well as you" announced Riku simply as he turned to walk away and Sora looked after his friend with a scowl.

* * *

**3:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Garden**

"Hey Roxas!" announced Sora as he crossed over and sat next to the Twilight Prince whom groaned as he lay back before turning away from the artificial sun of energy that was Sora "what are you doing?"

"Lying down" answered Roxas stoically.

"And?" asked Sora and Roxas sighed with a slight smirk as he closed his eyes.

"Trying to sleep" answered Roxas as he tried to ignore Sora and the emotions that he was rousing within him.

"Wouldn't it be better to sleep inside?" asked Sora prodding as he looked down at Roxas whom groaned at being interrogated.

"Is there anything else you want?" asked Roxas as he turned to look at Sora with a serious expression which the Prince smirked at him in return.

"I just wanted to make sure my guest is okay" commented Sora slightly and Roxas chuckled lightly as he looked into Sora's eyes.

"That I believe is the King's Duty, it's your coming of Age Ceremony, shouldn't you be flirting with women somewhere?" prodded Roxas and Sora slyly smirked at him.

"I'm flirting with you, am I not?" asked Sora and Roxas sweat dropped slightly at the confession.

"Whatever" shrugged Roxas uncaring as he looked up at the sky which Sora mirrored beside him.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: General Ryloth's Office **

"So this is your plan?" asked Shadow with a yawn as he looked at the tactical map, the plan was as sound as a broken speaker, not that Shadow would point out such a failure.

"Yes, we concentrate a invasion of each of the City's entrance points and quickly overwhelm their home guard, if successful we can quickly march our forces into the City Centre" explained General Ryloth as he hinted to the map calmly while Shadow simply smirked at the absurdity of the plan.

"This is going to be funny" chuckled Shadow and Ryloth glared at him "sorry, but I have seen plans like this throughout history, it's funny to see this…plan, put into action"

"Why is it so funny?" questioned Ryloth with a sneer.

"Because so many people have used this plan and have died in its use, naturally they never had the numbers that we do at hand, however the results were very…unique in each case depending on leader intelligence and the number of troops"

"Right, well with me in command, the plan will succeed" announced Ryloth and Shadow smirked slightly.

"Your idiocy is commendable" sneered Shadow at a whisper.

"What was that?" questioned Ryloth as he turned to look at Shadow.

"I said that your courage is commendable" lied Shadow as he turned to look out of the nearest window at Shinra's secret army below known as Deepground.

* * *

**6:00pm; Radiant Garden, Outer Town: South-Western Wall**

The crimson haired Yami Tenebrae ran along the wall as Heartless swarmed the guards a second time in the last hour, the Heartless seemed to be getting bolder as the time of Twilight dawned on the world allowing the Heartless a huge number of shadows in which to disguise the Heartless raids with ease, even the Prince whom was an ace at combating Heartless within his own domain had called a state of emergency with the possibility of a Unversed being at the core of the current crisis.

Suddenly Yami felt himself being slammed against a heightened part of the wall as two sharp appendages bit into his neck, Yami could feel it then as Darkness slid over his vision before Yami groaned in pleasure at the lifeblood flowing from the wounds at his neck which the…creature seemed to enjoy also, before the creature drank him dry it stepped back from Yami and grinned at the crimson haired boy.

"Who...are you?" the red head asked.

The person responded by stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a boy about his height with blonde hair and blue eyes. Something about the boy unnerved Yami, so he started walking backwards, away from him.

"Do not fear, I will not hurt you. I merely had to confirm. You know of your lineage, correct?" the blond boy asked him.

"The Tenebrae, A family from the In-between, neutral" answered Yami simply and the Blond Haired laughed softly.

"Is that all you know of them? Well, I think you'd like to know that…" started the blond hair boy however he was interrupted.

Before the boy could finish a large fireball crashed between the two, and they heard grunting from behind them. Turning they saw an old man with a long white beard and dressed in a white robe waving a wand. He raised it up, causing another fireball to form on its tip, and swung it forward, causing it to arc over Yami and crash into the blonde boy's chest, causing him to stagger, but otherwise causing no harm. The boy smiled as though he was playing a game, and didn't want to lose.

"Damn old man, you don't know what you started" sneered the blond haired boy as he watched the guards below shouting something.

Without thinking Yami stood in front of the blonde and held his arms out to stop him. The red head noticed the blonde hesitate for whatever reason, before sighing and turning around. After taking several steps away, he walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Young man, you are very brave I must say. My name is Merlin, one of the most knowledgeable wizards in our world, who might you be?" The old man asked him.

"My name is Yami, Yami Tenebrae" answered Yami calmly and Merlin nodded.

"What an...interesting...name" mumbled Merlin to himself before he carried on speaking "anyway, come here for a second, I saw that boy bite you, I want to make sure you aren't hurt."

Yami walked over to him, and the man looked at his neck. The boy noticed his face pale when he recognized what the bite marks were, and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Boy, come with me to the castle, its important" commanded Merlin as he stepped away which indicating to Yami to follow him.

* * *

**7:00pm; Radiant Garden: Castle, Darkness Research Lab**

Yami was uncomfortable. After Merlin explained what had happened on the wall to the King's holographic transmission, the Prince and the Princess, the King told the old man to examine him for what they called 'Darkness Corruption'. What really made him uncomfortable was the fact the Prince and Princess were watching him during the examination, watching him like hawks seemed to be a more accurate word.

"So, Yami, tell me: Do you feel strange at all?" asked Merlin as he looked at the boy up and down.

"Um...not really, just a little nervous is all" answered Yami as he watched the guards off near the door as though he were a lab specimen.

"And why is that?" asked Merlin curiously and for an answer Yami flicked his eyes at the two people standing in the corner of the room "ah, don't worry, they don't bite. Well, at least Princess Kairi doesn't, I can't say that about Prince David. Now, be still, we are almost done, just have to patch up this bite mark, and..."

"What?" asked Yami as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity, specifically since Merlin had trailed off and was currently was staring at his eyes.

"No, I don't believe it...there isn't a single sign of Darkness Corruption, yet..." commented Merlin in awe and a little fear.

"Merlin, what is it?" asked David as he stepped over towards the Spell Caster while whispering into an earpiece to call some Soldiers up to the lab.

"Look at his eyes" answered Merlin simply which the Prince fully walked over and looked in Yami's eyes, what he saw caused his own to grow wide.

"What's happening?" Yami asked out of curiosity, in answer David picked up a mirror and held it in front of his face.

At first he didn't see anything, however after a moment it became all too obvious what was happening. Yami's bright blue eyes were slowly being stained a dark, almost gold, yellow.

"A sure sign of Darkness Corruption" explained David with a cold and calculating gaze upon the young man.

* * *

**8:30pm; Radiant Garden: Castle, Dungeon**

"David, would it be alright if I kept an eye on the prisoner?" asked Kairi as she stepped into the Dungeon next to her brother.

"Kairi, I don't know" answered David simply as he continued his stride while attempting and failing to ignore his sister.

"Please! I want to do _something!_" begged Kairi and David snapped around to glare at his sister before sighing with a nod.

Yami heard the Prince concede and walk away, and the Princess sit in a chair outside of his cell, Yami still couldn't believe he had been imprisoned simply because his eyes had changed colour. They had taken all of the valuables he had had on him, chained his hands, and thrown him in the dungeons. Walking over to the door of his cell, Yami banged on it.

"What do you want?" the Princess spat out.

"Can I have my wallet back?" requested Yami simply and calmly as he could manage.

"Why? Is there something in it you need to control the Darkness?" replied Kairi to him with heavy sarcasm.

"No. A picture of my mother. I was told she died when I was little, and all I have to remember her is a picture of her from when she was about my age, I keep it in my wallet" explained Yami and the Princess frowned.

Yami heard silence, most likely Princess Kairi hadn't expected someone who had fallen into Darkness to care about family ties. He heard her stand up, and walk out of the room, and a few minutes later, heard her walk back in. The flap at the bottom of the door opened, and his wallet was tossed in. Picking it up, he flipped it open and looked at the photo.

It showed a young woman with long green hair, and deep gray eyes. She held herself regally in the photo as if she was someone of great importance, and he could see someone's hand resting on her shoulder, however the person themselves wasn't in the photo. Feeling his eyes tear up, Yami wiped them, and closed his wallet. Sitting back down, he felt his stomach growl.

"Um, I haven't eaten since this morning...could I get some food?" asked Yami and he heard the Princess mumble something, something similar to a curse.

"You're a prisoner, you don't get the luxury of a home here" announced Kairi simply as she attempted to ignore the young man.

"That's just it! I didn't do _anything_ wrong!" argued Yami and Kairi scoffed.

"You gave in to the Darkness, and thus are a threat to our world" answered Kairi simply as she glared at the door.

"And people say those monsters are the heartless ones" countered Yami and immediately he knew he had said something very wrong, it was common knowledge that a hooded man whom served the Heartless had killed Kairi's mother when she was but ten years old, the flicker of hostility could be felt even through the door.

"What was that!" Kairi yelled at him in response, Kairi was on her feet now, Light glowing around her right hand.

"You heard me" answered Yami seeming unsure but putting on a brave face all the same.

The door opened, and she walked in. In her hands was a Keyblade, something he had never thought he would see. She pointed said weapon at him and glared.

"Don't you dare call me heartless. I am willing to sacrifice my very life to protect this country" growled Kairi and Yami now knew that her hatred was very unprofessional of a soldier, she wanted to 'protect her Empire' in revenge and to rid the helplessness of when her mother died, didn't sound too noble of a princess.

"Then why am I locked up! I haven't done a single thing that warrants this imprisonment!" argued Yami which Kairi simply stared at him.

The girl seemed lost for words, and for the briefest moment doubt crossed her features, however as soon as it appeared it was gone. Glaring again she dismissed her Keyblade, she turned around.

What's this?" asked Kairi as she noticed something on the ground, and picked it up.

"Give that back!" yelled Yami as he stamped to his feet but a prod with Kairi's Keyblade put him back on his butt.

Realizing it was the boy's wallet, she opened it and pulled out the photo of his mother. Seized by a sudden rage at who was in the image, she tore said photo into many pieces, before throwing it over her shoulder at the boy.

"There" sneered the Princess before she stamped out causing Yami collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"You'll pay...you'll all pay..." cried Yami as his Golden Eyes looked up full of hatred towards the closing door.

* * *

**9:00pm; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Private Throne Room **

Blaid Tenebrae was silent as he looked out the stainless windows towards Deepground below including all the Heartless and Deepground Soldiers below, the Deepground Soldiers had an important genetic structure that allowed those in their ranks to not only wield the Darkness but also to slightly understand the conversations with the beasts of Darkness and be immune to the Heartless variety's lust for Hearts, Blaid had commanded Rufus to begin secret inoculations across areas loyal to the deceased Shinra Empire causing those loyal therefore to the Darkness to gain powers and immunity also.

"Blaid" spoke a voice and Tormack stepped into the room which Blaid saw through the glass reflecting the room, it was a one-way view as no one could see inside this room.

"You have a report?" questioned Blaid as he stepped towards the Throne and sat down.

"Your son was approached by Sol, however they were interrupted by a Magician that used to annoy Maleficent a great deal, currently out scouts have confirmed that Yami has been contained to the Dungeons in Radiant Garden Castle. What shall we do?" explained Tormack as he requested further instructions.

"We will attack Edge tomorrow and a little surprise has been plotted for the Radiant Empire, take a near army sized striking party and attack when commanded tomorrow which is when Sol will move in to retrieve Yami, meanwhile it seems we need to deal with Aerith whom is a Princess of Heart within our midst" explained Blaid as he waved a dismissing hand "you are dismissed"

* * *

**11:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Sora's Chambers**

Roxas sat on the sofa across from Sora's bed and watched the brunette silently as he considered the importance of Sora into the scheme of this war, Roxas looked at the war recently and it came to him as a endless conflict where there was little chance of fighting against the Heartless Hordes and their Sibling Legions of Nobodies, Roxas however didn't stop fighting as shown with powerful warriors of his calibre that a thousand Heartless could easily fall prey to the Heroes and Warriors of Light.

Suddenly Roxas groaned as he slumped into the sofa as he was irritated by the laughter of Vanitas deep within his soul, Roxas remembered that not only was Sora a descendent of Terra but also a reincarnation of Darkfire meaning that some kind of malicious avatar within Sora would become Vanitas' Soulmate as Roxas was Sora's own Soulmate, though he refused to admit it as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note – Vanitas' awakening in Roxas, a prelude of things that are to come but Roxas believes that there is another similar to Vanitas within Sora and soon we are to see who he is, this Chapter also stared the appearance of Yami Tenebrae whom I must thank EvnyofDeath for being able to use. Review! **


	4. The Second Omen!

**Move 3 – The Second Omen **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything based off the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Series except Characters I have personally designed, Ulmia and Yami originally belonged to EvnyofDeath whom I have been allowed to use by their respected author. **

* * *

**28****th**** January, 9:00am; ****Radiant Garden: Castle, Darkness Research Lab**

"What I don't understand is why we don't use the boy as a Test Subject" commented Merlin as he sat at a desk which Prince David Radiant sighed slightly as he watched the Magician's mind tinker with the fundamentals of the Darkness.

"Only Ansem the Wise is a trained professional in the nature of Hearts and the Darkness within a Heart, he also closed all his research after five of his Disciples locked themselves into such research and became Heartless in the process, therefore Researching the boy would have a distinctive and negative effect upon this nation's propaganda if it ever were to be revealed" explained David simply as he watched the Mage twitter away with the paperwork on the desk "regardless, I have our biochemists looking at a method of possibly destroying all Darkness based existences through the use of a poison gas, it will be dangerous as there is a chance that the poison gas will in fact mutate and also become dangerous to even we"

"So presently, you are saying that the biography of the Denizens of the Dark could be used as a weapon against them, but that is Genocide!" argued Merlin however a glare silenced him.

"We are at war with an external enemy to our world, like a disease fighting along its surface, do you think that we would have done something different if we have the means to do so!" questioned David as he stepped forwards "I never said that we would intentionally use Poison Gas, which is still in the Experimental Stages, even unfinished presently, might I add. However it would be useful that we have it prepared in case father **does** deicide we have no choice, it is best that we keep every available option open, even if the option puts a sour taste on one's mouth"

"Very well, I'll obey, as always" nodded Merlin and David sighed before turning to walk out of the Lab.

* * *

**1:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Entrance Hall**

"Sora" nodded Ansem the Wise as he stepped up towards the Prince with King Mickey of the Disney Kingdom only a fair distance away "I congratulate you on your coming of age"

"Thank You, Lord Ansem" bowed Sora and Ansem chuckled lightly.

"No need for formalities, Sora, ah Mickey…how are you my friend?" asked Ansem as he turned to look at the mouse king.

"Tired, Ansem, just very tired" answered Mickey simply as he paced towards them "the Heartless have suddenly been amassing in the Great Maw, this bodes ill for your nation Ansem, yet your King doesn't see it!"

"Arguing with him again?" asked Ansem with a smug smile on his face "ah well, lets move onto another conversation, how is Roxas?"

"Um…fine, what do you know about Roxas?" asked Sora and Ansem took on a sombre expression.

"Those of the Twilight Kingdom think of him as a 'Second Ventus', he has had a lot thrown onto his shoulders from a young age by the request of the people, as you may have noticed he has become rather detached like a Nobody except he does have emotions while Nobodies lack them entirely" explained Ansem as they walked through the hallway "I have named this mental issue as 'Nobody Syndrome', because his mind makes him act like an emotion-lacking Nobody, even though he does feel the emotions of a normal human being"

"I see…" started Sora however Mickey cut them off quickly with a whispered announcement.

"Leon and Cloud will be heading to Radiant Garden to aid Prince David, I have also spoken to Alec and Roxas' father to send the two of you also, there is news of a large Heartless raiding on the area which it would be good experience for you if you get to see Heartless combat patterns" announced King Mickey as he watched Sora intently.

"I assume David has given authorization for reinforcements, no matter how small, it should be an impressive chance at experience in both military and political attitudes" smiled Ansem the Wise "the Twilight and Destiny Kingdoms have been friends for over a Millennium, long before the Heartless even appeared on this world, shortly after their Royalties ceased to be the Chaser Family"

"And so it is my right to watch Roxas' back and vice versa, right?" asked Sora and Ansem nodded as they continued to pace.

"I think Roxas is on the balcony, why don't you go and distract him from his brooding, okay Sora?" asked Ansem which Sora nodded once before heading off in that direction.

* * *

**1:30pm; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Private Throne Room **

Blaid closed his eyes and felt the shattering of the barrier between the Realm of Darkness and this single world, Darkness was spreading between the cracks and out into the world while chaining itself to the 'End of the World', it was the Eve of Vanitas' awakening and so it was time that the Dark Globs made an appearance across the world.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Radiant Garden: Castle, Dungeon: Yami's Cell**

Yami sat up as he sensed something and looked about, the sound he heard was glass shattering however in this soundproof room nothing had shattered and the only means of being seen or heard otherwise were cameras hidden in locations around the room which the _kind_ Princess had confirmed, it was bad enough that he was being held prisoner but worse that he was getting perverted on while he was in this situation and he bet the Princess even had a camera watching a perfect view of his bed or the toiletries… it made Yami want to sneer at the Princess.

* * *

**2:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Balcony**

Roxas groaned as he leaned against the bars as he felt Vanitas fight against his control and seek a way out of his body, the only way out however was if he fell into Darkness which fortunately was not the case at this moment in time, Roxas turned and oddly he felt himself smile at the approaching Sora against his automatic reaction to simply remain stoic. Then…the screams began, Heartless appeared from nowhere before they swarmed the Castle and the City below, Sora went into a defensive position as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand as the Kingdom Key D appeared in Roxas' hand.

Then Dark Globs started to appear on buildings with Heartless swarming out of them causing Sora to gasp when he remembered the legend of Xehanort, the Second Omen had come which Roxas ducked under the nearest Neoshadow as he considered how to turn this sudden attack around, Roxas slashed the previous Neoshadow before kicking a Armoured Knight Heartless so that it fell off balance in their fight. Sora used the Armoured Knight's misbalance to slash clean through the Heartless causing it to explode, before dodging as a Surveillance Robot Heartless launched a few beams at him, Sora grabbed the Surveillance Robot Heartless as it fired its main cannon and used its cannon to destroy all the Heartless in a circle around them while Roxas jumped up onto the flag hanging off the Castle Wall overhead to dodge.

"Sora, it would be wise to get inside the Castle, if we hold the Entrance Hall and the stairs leading to the Balcony then we should be able to avert the Heartless Advance while other Guards target the Dark Globs on the Castle Exterior!" announced Roxas as he withdrew to the Balcony door and slashed a Shadow.

Sora complied by kicking a Neoshadow in Roxas' direction which Roxas slashed through as he spun around to face Sora, inside the Entrance Hall was being swarmed by Heartless however the combined skills of Cloud, Leon, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were easily holding the line against the greater numbers that swarmed through the Castle Gates. Roxas and Sora held the Balcony entrance and watched as their Forces made Headway in the conflict against the Heartless with a few Nobodies making surprise appearances to devastating effects, never before had the Destiny Isles faced such a large scale invasion of Heartless even long since before they had first appeared, Sora and Roxas charged onto the Balcony to face the Heartless Commander: a Darkside.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Radiant Garden: Castle, Command Room**

"What is going on!" screamed Kairi as she marched into the room which she shut up when David glared at her with a bored expression.

"Considering we are all being swarmed by Heartless and most of our Civilian Populace is in open Rebellion, I'd say that what is happening, now cease your screeched noise while I think of a way out of this!" shouted David and Kairi went silent "Merlin, what are our numbers?"

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" asked Merlin and David gave the Wizard a stupid look "I'll start with the good, we have enough forces here to keep the Rebel Instigators' efforts to a minimum"

"And the Bad?" asked Kairi which caused Merlin to sigh.

"A number of Smaller Cities and Large Towns are not so lucky, the Heartless are coupling with the Rebels to overtake many of those locations, not only have the Heartless not attacked the Rebels in a bloody hunger for Hearts but something worse has happened…Edge has fallen" explained Merlin as he looked at the tactical hologram that he had just made appear with Magic "it seems a Man calling himself General Ryloth has led an Army into the City when its own forces were most distracted by the Rebellion of its own civilians, they are holing up there and their defences have been bolstered by an unknown race of 'Supersoldiers' similar to Shinra's SOLDIER Guards"

"Though we can't jump the gun and assume that it was the work of Shinra, it is possible that the old Shinra Empire loyalists have in fact been building a secret army, with this army they intend to return the Shinra Empire to its former glory" commented Kairi and David nodded at her as he confirmed her point "so, what shall we do for now?"

"Defend here, if we make any unsubtle actions to send aid, the enemy will make use of our weakness to shuffle enemy forces through the reinforcement's exit point from Radiant Garden" explained David as he looked at the Holo of Radiant Garden as well as the Heartless outside its walls "we wait!"

"What is that!" cried out Kairi as the entire room began to suddenly shake causing her to fall onto her ass in the process.

"Go check, I will watch from here, understood?" asked David which Kairi nodded to before she stood and headed off.

* * *

**2:15pm; Radiant Empire: Edge, Fort to Radiance**

Outside in Edge the Battle had turned into a Siege as Heartless and Soldiers fired against Radiant Empire Troops whom defended the Fort with what little strength the guard had left, Blaid Tenebrae meanwhile stepped out of a Dark Corridor and began to pace towards the gatehouse atop of the Fort's wall which when the Guards saw him they intended to rush at him to stop his advance…with little success, before long Blaid was walking while zigzagging along a corridor that had corpses lying about at odd angles due to Blaid's own expertise.

* * *

**2:30pm; Radiant Garden: Castle, Command Room**

Back at Radiant Garden, everything had gone to hell as an internal attack by Rebels had damaged one of the Western Towers that were enchanted by Magic ruins, this had caused the Light-elemental shield that kept the Heartless out to collapse almost instantly over that section of the Wall. The Heartless and their Allies didn't have to be encouraged a second time, within moments they had sweapt over the Walls, dividing and killing all Humans in their way whom had not been inoculated with the new Dark Essence created by a Radiant Empire Supplier as a 'cure for the common cold'.

"The Fortress on Edge's Eastern front has fallen, there is nothing now stopping our enemies from having a direct path to Radiant Garden, it seems that someone opened the Western Gate and then destroyed the Gate House leaving casualties in the hundreds alone" explained Merlin and David growled slightly at this turn of events "however the Eastern Gate House and Eastern Gate were left undamaged…"

"As I feared, they are turning Edge into a defensible Heartless Breeding Ground, soon enough we'll have an army to contend with while we are having problems over here!" growled David as he looked at a Tactical Holo of Radiant Garden "how far have the Heartless come?"

"They are up to level Four, the Basements are said to be soon overrun, we know that the Magic Seals on the Outer Wall was damaged allowing for a large number of the fiends to enter into the City!" announced Merlin as he bridged his fingers "the Civilians are well protected, that can be assured, however an Unversed has been seen to lead the Heartless and Nobodies on the Field of Battle"

"Type?" asked David as he glanced over.

"A Trinity Armour-type Unversed and a group of Scrapper-types as escorts!" announced Merlin and David growled.

"Send out an Armoured Force onto the Castle Walls, I don't care if you have to take them apart to do so, just get some fire upon those enemies!" commanded David through an intercom as he turned towards Merlin while attaching the Intercom to his ear as a headset "I'll take the frontline command, Merlin, you are to stay here and coordinate the defence!"

"Yes, you're Majesty!" announced Merlin with a bow as David walked out while shouting commands into his headset.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Radiant Garden: Castle, Dungeon**

Sol smirked at the Soldier in front of him as he pulled his Abaddon Blast Keyblade out of the man's gut, the Soldier collapsed bleeding from the waist out which Sol simply whistled a happy tune as he walked down the corridor towards the specified cell before casting a Dark Fira spell on the door causing it to melt and causing the one behind it to jump back as the door fell inwards towards him.

"Hey, are you having fun yet?" asked Sol with a grin as he looked at the redheaded Yami Tenebrae, a guard came behind Sol however an Armoured Knight Heartless jumped down and pierced the Soldier through the Heart.

"Why are you here?" asked Yami as he glared at the blond.

"Getting you out, causing some chaos, the usual stuff" shrugged Sol as he threw his Keyblade at Yami whom caught it "well done, that awakens your ability to summon your own Keyblade, there are longer methods with the inept training that Keyblade Wielders of Light overlook however we are short on time at the moment and hence this rushed method will have to suffice for now"

"So I am to go with you, the one whom gave me the Darkness, who got me in this position in the first place?" questioned Yami and Sol barked a laugh.

"Ha, tell me, is it me your really angry with or being treated for what you really are?" asked Sol and Yami glared forwards in thought "or maybe you really want to be understood and seen as innocent, we have proven that the Radiant Empire is corrupt by the Dark deeds they use as a means of combating Darkness, come with me and see an alternative to living in a Cell! What will it be?"

Yami didn't need to be asked a second time, he stood and walked towards Sol and gave him his hand, as Darkness coiled around them both.

* * *

**4:00pm; Destiny Islands: VIP Island, Destiny Castle: Entrance Hall**

"It seems that this wasn't an ordinary raid" announced Alec Destiny as he looked between his two sons as well as their 'consorts' "the Dark Globs have been seen around the world, most of them in our allied nations have been countered however remnants remain which cause the appearance of more Heartless in those areas than previously recorded, the Radiant Empire was one of the Heaviest Hits as well as this formally being confirmed as the Second Omen marking the Return of Xehanort!"

"Desperate times call for Desperate Measures, we must immediately send a small force led by Leon to Radiant Garden to offer assistance, even though it is small it will instead also have the means to covertly attack and destroy enemy positions along the entire Radiant Empire!" announced Queen Anora as she nodded to a guard whom left to gather a selected number of troops.

"I would go also" announced Roxas as he stepped forwards and Alec nodded while looking at Sora and Cloud.

"I would have Sora and Cloud accompany Roxas and Leon to Radiant Garden, travelling with you will be Ansem the Wise and his Bodyguards as well as the troops that are to be sent, understood?" questioned Alec and everyone nodded their confirmation "then you better all get packed for your journey!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; the "End of the World": Inner Sanctum, Meeting Room**

"So…Maleficent, your prophecies were wrong" sneered Ulmia but winced when Maleficent moved to strike Ulmia with a spell.

"That's enough!" commanded a voice and the Tenebrae brothers: Ryan and Dimitri appeared from Dark Corridors.

"But she failed also…" winced Ulmia as her brother in law, Dimitri, placed on her a fierce gaze.

"Neither of you did, Vanitas has been revived presently in spirit if not in body, the coming of the Second Omen triggered as such and so no failure rests on either of your shoulders!" announced Ryan with a smile however Dimitri looked less forgiving "I have long awaited this day, the day I no longer have to separate my family for the good of peace anymore, we can once again come together as the Tenebrae Brothers!"

"What is our next course of action?" asked Maleficent as she walked around the table towards the brothers, cautiously.

"Easy, we cause a distraction for Blaid's return, I bet it'll be a hell of a return too" grinned Dimitri as he moved to sit at the top of the table "now, get back to work!"

* * *

**Author's Note – And so the Second Omen appears, Vanitas' sentience is once again laughing at the Heroes of Light's attempts at sealing the Darkness, but was Vanitas the only one to awaken? You'll have to wait and see! Review!**

**Incidentally, here is the link to the Abaddon Blast Keyblade's Page: http/ / kingdomheartsfanfiction. wiki .com/wiki/Abaddon_Blast_Keyblade (take out the Gaps)**


	5. The Edge of Disaster

**Move 4 – The Edge of Disaster **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything based off the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Series except Characters I have personally designed, Ulmia and Yami originally belonged to EvnyofDeath whom I have been allowed to use by their respected author. **

**

* * *

**

**29****th**** January, 9:00am; Radiant Garden's Castle District: 1****st**** Level, Battlefield**

David looked among the bodies of the dead and sighed sadly as the reports came in through his earpiece, Yami Tenebrae had somehow 'escaped' with there being possible evidence of an external influence at hand with the escape attempt, what was worse was the fact that Scientists and Historians were now marking what happened as the Second Omen.

"Lord David" announced a voice and David looked to see Merlin approach "we have Heartless gathering in the Great Maw, the only way to get there however is through…"

"Edge" supplied David with an annoyed sigh "also, to add to the mix, Radiant Garden is too damaged to withstand an attack should we leave it defenceless"

"So we just defend this little area?" asked Kairi with a sneer as she walked over "I thought that now the defence were done, we could counterattack, especially while the enemy is distracted!"

"Unlikely, we have to deal with defences and repairs, not including the deceased" countered David with an annoyed sigh "we have to hold defence here and await the coming Siege, otherwise, the Radiant Empire is all but lost!"

"Actually, I have another idea all together which is the reason I came to find you, we have had reports that reinforcements from the Destiny Kingdom is on its way here with Ansem the Wise!" announced Merlin with a grin as he stood next to David whom looked hopeful.

"That is good news, hopefully we can hold the Heartless here at Radiant Garden, whoever is leading the Heartless has earned his or her title of Conqueror" commented David and with a energetic nod/bow turned before heading deeper into the Castle.

"Is he alright?" asked Kairi and Merlin smiled at the Princess.

"He is, he's just…tired" smiled Merlin sadly before he paced off into the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Realm of Darkness: Xehanort's Heart, Xehanort's Dark Awakening **

"Welcome, old friend" chuckled a aged voice and Blaid Tenebrae turned from where he had appeared to face Xehanort, aged prior to possessing Terra, however after his awakening soon after Vanitas then that too would change.

"Xehanort, how long are you going to continue this madness, you sit on the sidelines until certain conditions that you want are completed" growled Blaid as he stepped so he was facing Xehanort a few paces astride "do you think this is some kind of game?"

"You know as well as I do the restrictions that Kingdom Doom placed on me at Kingdom Heart's request, you know very well the power that the Great Abyss exfoliates, yet why was it unable to stand up to the restrictions of Kingdom Hearts?" questioned Xehanort and Blaid sighed.

"Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Doom would cause unsatisfactory damage to each other, damaging all of existence in the process, not something wanted for our goals" countered Blaid and Xehanort nodded in understanding.

"What lies behind that Doorway? Maybe…godhood" muttered Xehanort as he paced with his hands behind his back "Kingdom Hearts appeared during the first Keyblade War and silenced the clash of Dark against the Light, however this could not stop the formation of the Ultimate Keyblades: the X-Blade and Z-Blade! However, their power was like a homing beacon and every Keyblade Wielder fought for their control, in the end it was the Keyblades themselves that destroyed each other and though the battle continued it was no longer graced by Kingdom Heart's observing light"

"The Keyblade Wielders failed, they could not contain the power of either Keyblade, therefore it destroyed them and so became the Keyblade Graveyard" noted Blaid as he followed Xehanort calmly towards the edge of the awakening which the old man smiled lightly.

"I intended to create the ultimate Keyblades once again, I extracted the Light from Darkfire and the Darkness from Ventus, Ventus gained the Light from Darkfire to become a Heart of Pure Light and Darkfire took on Ventus' Darkness becoming a Heart of Pure Darkness before taking on a new name, Vanitas" explained Xehanort calmly "I intended for the Hearts to clash, to destroy each other, to be reborn as a new being wielding the X-Blade however…"

"You underestimated your youngest, his link with his elder siblings over the shattered link with his twin allowed him to win an internal battle while Aqua won an external battle against his possessed form, Aqua destroyed the completed X-Blade while Ventus defeated Vanitas and destroyed the incomplete power of the X-Blade" continued Blaid calmly as he looked into the Endless Abyss "you tried to subdue Terra's Heart, thinking you could create the Z-Blade with your combined Darkness, you succeeded however Terra's resistance shattered the Z-Blade into a number of forms especially after Aqua decided to help him"

"And so now you understand my predicament, as punishment for my failure, I am chained to this pillar of mutated glass until Vanitas awakens from his slumber within the Heart of his descendents" growled Xehanort with annoyance "I can no longer summon a Keyblade, either"

"Here, take it" commanded Blaid and Xehanort turned around to reveal a Keyblade similar to his original Keyblade being held out to him "it isn't the original, it is a basic copy that I forged, but thanks to you I know where the original Demonic Angel sleeps with the power of the Z-Blade implanted in it!"

"Very well" announced Xehanort as he took the Keyblade handle into his grip "I will make sure to retrieve it…"

* * *

**30****th**** January, 1:00am; Destiny-Class Carrier: **_**Destiny**_**, Deck**

"Hey, Roxas" announced Sora as he stood onto the Deck and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he searched for the Blond Haired Prince, Roxas was too busy leaning over the side of the boat to pay attention to Sora's arrival, looking deep in thought but after a minute went by Roxas emotionlessly looked up at Sora.

"What is it Sora?" asked Roxas stoically as he tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face.

"I was just wondering why you're up this late, it'll take at least another day to get to Radiant Garden, less to reach the Radiant Empire homeland, but it seems like Kingdom Hearts itself is against us!" groaned Sora and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you're driving the ship and got us lost?" asked Roxas with a humouring smile and Sora scowled at the blond before shaking his head vigorously.

"Why does everyone think I'm that stupid, but no, the reason I feel like everything is out to get us is because of the rumours that the Radiant Empire's Cliffside Wonder known as the Great Maw is filling to the brim with Heartless and Nobodies, an army of them" groaned Sora and Roxas shrugged "are you not worried?"

"I'm not as pampered as you, Sora, since being announced as the _reincarnation of Ventus_ I have been shoved off to battlefields around the World where I've seen more than a _single army of Heartless_ at each" announced Roxas as he turned to look at Sora calmly "its unexpected but not surprising, someone in the Radiant Empire is powerful in the Darkness or just has a strong heart, either way…he or she is using that to their advantage by summoning an Army of the Dark from the Great Darkness itself"

"So someone wants to bring the Radiant Empire down?" asked Sora cautiously "but why unless they are working for the Dark Empire!"

"No, Jealousy or Greed or even the Lust for Power also beckons the Darkness, whenever a War between Darkness and Light is going on then these people are the ones we need to watch cautiously" explained Roxas calmly before lowering his voice so he was muttering "it was agreed 1000 years ago when the war started that the leaders of each nation would watch for these individuals, now this happens despite the Radiant Empire's vigil, something has to be going on…"

* * *

**10:30am; Radiant Garden: Outskirts, Private Mansion: Dining Hall**

Tormack smiled lightly as he watched Yami training against Sol in the courtyard outside which like the Mansion was veiled in enough magic to confuse even the Heartless should their prey come within its boundaries, Sol was an adapt fighter and could impress even Blaid however despite this he was dismissed by other ranked individuals since they became increasingly jealous of Dark Keyblade Wielder, regardless it had been Tormack which had trained him and so the Platinum Blond haired Dark Keyblade Master couldn't help but accept his feelings of pride, though that feeling was already being fed to Tormack's Darkness as a _good job_ snack. Incidentally, it was while doing that which Tormack took a bite of the toast that was on his plate with a satisfied groan and considered what Blaid was doing a hundred miles across the Empire, probably sitting on his throne in a similar dining room and having breakfast with his lover with Sephiroth or another important figure joining them, how Blaid could stand such a life truly boggled the mind since Tormack preferred a simple life over politics but then again even he indulged at times.

"My Lord, Lord Blaid desires an update" announced a large man as he stepped forwards, his voice kind as his blue eyes glowed.

"Tell him that it is taking time, Angeal, however the boy will grow fruit in time which at the moment we have little of" commented Tormack and Angeal nodded "make sure that our acts of _terrorism_ against the Radiant Empire are not tracked back to here, can't help Blaid if we're overrun now, can we?"

"Very well, it shall be done" announced Angeal with a slight nod before he walked into an open Dark Corridor which closed soon after.

* * *

**1****st**** February, 2:00am; Radiant Garden: Radiant Garden Castle, Tactics Room**

"My Lord" announced a Radiant Knight as he listened to a report from his earpiece "a Sora Destiny has just arrived with Lord Ansem the Wise. With them is also Roxas Twilight, Cloud Nothing and Leon Destiny, what are your orders?"

"Have them escorted up here at once, take precautions for the possibilities of Heartless getting in, then after that is complete I would have you return to your post" announced David as he continued to look at the Tactical Map and only looked up again when his guests entered the room "welcome to Radiant Garden or rather what is left of it, the Heartless have seemingly battered our defences, however we're not done yet"

"What would you have us do?" asked Roxas as he stepped forwards which provoked a grin from David, it had been awhile since he had seen his old friend and so he trusted him to complete this mission, a mission that would get an ordinary person killed.

"I need you to take Sora and go to Edge, there is an underground passage that leads into the Sewers near the City however the main problem will to not be detected, therefore I think it wise that only the two of you will go considering a larger force will raise the chance of detection" announced David as he stood and followed Roxas off to the side "however the reason I am sending you in there is to stall, you need to keep our enemies off balance long enough for Radiant Garden's future to be assured, whether it be a heavy defence or a counterattack"

"I understand" nodded Roxas as he felt the thrill of a suicide mission flood through him.

* * *

**8:30am; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Private Throne Room **

"It seems that the bearer of Vanitas is with us, he's at Edge after being sent there by David, what is it that we shall do?" asked Shadow as he stepped next to Blaid's throne which the dark haired youth simply smirked.

"Leave him be for now, we have the problems of our dear General Ryloth and the rumours around him, deal with the traitor in whatever way you see fit and give his command to someone loyal as well as effective" announced Blaid as he stood and paced towards a desk where reports had piled up "hopefully we can deal with a number of problems before this day is through"

"Your wish is my command" bowed Shadow with a humoured grin before leaving through a Dark Corridor.

* * *

**Meanwhile; the "End of the World": Inner Sanctum, Meeting Room**

"You know, I was always wondering where your brother was, he is hardly ever here" commented Ulmia as she looked up at Dimitri whom shrugged seemingly uncaringly at their youngest sibling's antics.

"Adam is always away doing his pet projects, we don't question him, otherwise we risk an Adam-born-boredom which no one wants" answered Ryan with a grin as he leaned back in his chair "Dimitri, shouldn't we look into the chaos that is happening in the Radiant Empire, it is a potential location of Blaid's return"

"It IS the location of Blaid's return, of that I am sure, prodding at that location will only give away his location to our enemies" announced Dimitri with a shrug as he leaned back in his throne and put his feet on the table "until then we gather our troops"

* * *

**11:00pm; ****Radiant Empire: Edge, City Centre**

"I hate sewers" complained Sora as he followed Roxas out of the open sewer drain before hiding behind a crate where Roxas was kneeling "what's going on in the City Centre?"

"Lots of Heartless and Nobody movement, a few Unversed taking a commanding role over large groups of them, it's like the vanguard of an entire Invasion Force" announced Roxas quietly as he leaned over to speak to Sora.

"Anyone in command?" asked Sora and Roxas nodded as he nudged towards the top of their cover and Sora looked over it to see a fat man in General uniform walking about shouting out orders, he ducked down before he could be seen by a group of Heartless nearby.

"The Heartless would have sensed us by now, obviously they are too busy following the General's command to sense any Hearts nearby, I can sense a deep Darkness within that guy's Heart and soon the Darkness building up within will surly overtake him" sighed Roxas sadly as he watched the General pace before suddenly rolling to the side when Sora moved in another as a Dark Knight Heatless slammed its blade arm in the place where their arms touched "shit"

Sora and Roxas summoned their respective Kingdom Key Keyblades to striking down the Heartless on the patrol that had seen him, however this had simply brought the duo out of cover causing Heartless all around to swarm towards them from across the City however a click of fingers caused them to pause and look back at the fat General, the very same fat General whom was walking towards the duo as though he owned the entire world causing Roxas to scowl lightly.

"It is truly fascinating how the two of you can come behind our lines despite the fact that the direct approach is heavily defended and you would be seen the moment you showed your heads, fascinating indeed, but why do you wield the Kingdom Key D?" questioned the General as he paced "silly me, I need to introduce myself, I am General Ryloth"

"It's fortunate I have never heard of you then, you're an embarrassment to all known Generals using the Darkness as their weapon, you look like an odd shaped tea pot…" started Roxas however Ryloth cut him off.

"Shut up!" commanded Ryloth as he fumed "you will both be silenced by me, don't think that this is my only form, I can use the Darkness to transform into something that will make you cower!"

"If your new form sits on us then we'll be crushed, you look that heavy at any rate" commented Sora with a grin which Ryloth gave a roar as Darkness overwhelmed his body causing it to grow.

Ryloth's body shrunk and grew at random taking on a entirely new form before he finally took the form of a Veil Lizard however his attacks started to strike out at random, moving down Heartless and Nobodies in his path as the Heartless/Human hybrid gave a roar of fury, Roxas grabbed Sora's shirt and threw him onto a higher position before jumping up after him as the Veil Lizard struggled about in the short space.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding" groaned Sora with a wince as he held his Keyblade ready.

"Actually I think he was bluffing, at this moment he is struggling with the Darkness in his Heart, hence he used his control over the Darkness unwillingly to take this form" announced Roxas before he jumped down at the beast, Sora meanwhile began striking the Heartless that had followed them up onto the roof with accurate slices so that they wouldn't intervene in the battle below.

Roxas dodged under the tongue launched at him from within the Veil Lizard's maw as it quickly advanced on Roxas, Roxas dodged to the side as golden beams of light struck out of the beast's eyes and almost impacted the blond, when Roxas was on his back the Lizard attempted to crush him with its foot however he managed to roll out of the way before he could get hit. Roxas jumped onto a nearby bridge and sliced the two Heartless that approached to 'apprehend' him from the two sides of the Bridge, Roxas took a running leap and dived over the side of the bridge and slashed at the Heartless' outstretched tongue cutting it clean off before jumping off the floor, Roxas flipped onto Veil Lizard's heard and started stabbing it as it started to dissolve into tendrils of Darkness with each Stab of the Dark Realm's Kingdom Key.

"You…you're not human!" cried Ryloth as he crawled away from Roxas with horror in his eyes however a laugh cut the air and Ryloth turned his head to see Shadow Obscurus sitting on a number of barrels "Lord Shadow, please, you must help me!"

With a scowl Shadow Obscurus warped over with a flash of Purple and stood over Ryloth with a sneer, the young man had long purple hair and a vicious grin which was replicated by a glowing glow in Cardinal Red Eyes, it seemed that mercy was lost on the tea pot of a General as Ryloth got to his feet with a glow of victory in his eyes and didn't notice Shadow had moved behind him until a lance of purple flame pierced him through the middle.

"A poor performance, sir" sneered Shadow as he paced up till he was behind the pierced General.

"Shadow, you betray, our Lord's Wishes" gasped Ryloth as he placed a hand on his chest and gripped slightly above where the spear exited his body.

"On the contrary, I serve them which includes getting rid of Traitors, as you have proven to be" announced Shadow calmly as Ryloth paled in understanding "I'm sorry to say that you have been booed off the stage, goodbye General"

"Wait, my Lord Shadow, I…agh!" screamed Ryloth as the Heartless sensing his Weakness descended on him like a crows to a feast.

"Hello, Ventus or do you not go by that name any longer?" commented Shadow as he walked up to Roxas whom went defensive "I guess not for you don't remember me, ah well"

"Are you the one causing the war in this area?" questioned Sora and Shadow sneered at the young Prince of Destiny Isles as he pointed at Sora and a Dark Corridor appeared around him sending him to a different location, Roxas dived at Shadow with his Keyblade pointed to attack however Shadow pulled the Dark Corridor clean off the floor and placed it in front of Roxas whom was in mid jump causing him to fall into the Corridor of Darkness, Shadow gave a laugh as the corridor of Darkness sealed itself behind Roxas.

* * *

**2****nd**** February, 3:50am; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Private Throne Room **

"Your back" nodded Blaid as Shadow appeared before his throne "what of Roxas Twilight?"

"I sent him back to Radiant Garden express, but that is enough of that, I see that Tormack has brought your eldest here" muttered Shadow as he watched Blaid looking out at Tormack and his entourage.

"Indeed, but at this moment in time we are running out of activation energy for Xehanort's awakening, it seems we're coming to a standstill" groaned Blaid as he paced over to the window and looked down at the Deepground Army practicing drills "this has gone far enough, Kurai, you know what to do!"

"Right" nodded the hooded teen as he turned and left through a Dark Corridor.

"In the meantime I want the armies preparing to march on Radiant Garden, I would have sent Sephiroth to take command over the Garrison at Edge however his appearance now would cause the Radiant Empire to panic, they must be kept separated therefore I want Azul the Cerulean to lead a Battalion of Deepground Soldiers to take over Ryloth's Command Force" commanded Blaid as he turned to look at Weiss the Immaculate whom nodded and stepped away from the meeting group.

"I will look along the ranks of SOLDIER and Deepground" announced Shadow as he walked away "to make sure that our humanoid allies are ready to march"

"Very well, do so" nodded Blaid as he sat down in his throne "send Tormack and only Tormack in once he arrives"

* * *

**9:00am; Radiant Garden: Radiant Garden Castle, David's Chambers**

"_My Lord?"_ questioned a Voice as David stood out of bed, he looked over to the intercom to see Merlin on the screen.

"Yes, what is it?" asked David as he crossed his arms and waited for the Magician to continue speaking "is it a report from Roxas?"

"_He confirms that Edge is caused by a conspiracy of a number of Darkness Wielding Beings including in them is a new deceased General Ryloth, however a certain Lord Shadow is among them, supposedly acting as their leader"_ announced Merlin calmly from his side of the transmission _"I have searched through the lists of such name but no present Noble of any nation has that name or otherwise has an alibi"_

"Keep looking all the same, did Roxas do superficial damage to the enemy?" asked David and Merlin shrugged.

"_All he succeeded at was to defeat uncounted numbers of Heartless and aiding in the demise of General Ryloth, prior to doing anything else including attacking Lord Shadow, a Dark Corridor was used by the enemy to teleport him out of Edge and he later confirmed that the sewer area that they used to gain access to the City before is under complete lockdown_" explained Merlin calmly over the transmission as he played with his wand _"Roxas returned early this morning, he and Sora are resting"_

"It is unfortunate, however have all forces prepare for an incoming siege, whoever the Conspirators are they are well trained in the Dark Arts and have an army of Heartless at their command" commanded David and Merlin bowed before the transmission cut off and with a curse, David threw the nearest think in reach at the nearest wall out of annoyance.

* * *

**11:00am; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Yami's Room**

Yami was starting to think that his father didn't want to see him with how busy his schedule seemed to be, only once did Yami see his father and that was from a distance during a conversation with Tormack and a Amethyst haired man that seemed to accompany them, even so Blaid Tenebrae had made sure that his schedule was highly packed with things that could seem either important or be used as an excuse. Yami seemed to find that Amethyst haired man hanging off his Dad's every word and gesture while easily reappearing when other members of their Forces least expected it, Sol believed that the man was indeed the long lost lover of Blaid whom went by the name of Shadow Obscurus, a mighty being of the Dark Arts whom had been beside Blaid since the time in which they had been created.

Blaid Tenebrae was large and powerful while Shadow Obscurus was medium and swift in his own state of mind, both were strong enough to rip Yami and Sol apart in a tag teamed fight which was one of the reasons Tormack had continued to caution Yami constantly about keeping out of Blaid's business, another point of interest was that a hooded youth had been seen to serve under Blaid and willingly fell upon his enemies like a hurricane. Tormack stated that it was Shadow's kid however something about the young man was familiar, as though Yami felt connected to the youth for some reason or another which was not of importance or so Tormack stated, regardless it seemed that Yami had to stay away from both Blaid and Shadow as well as that boy while not trying to influence himself in their business whatsoever which made Yami feel like a prisoner again…almost.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Midgar: Deepground, Reactor 0: Private Throne Room **

Blaid didn't know what to make of Yami Tenebrae other than he was his bastard son with that woman he tended not to mention, it was bad enough that he and Shadow had designed Kurai after his Wife but now to have an annoying son to remind him of his useless wife was not something that Blaid could deal with at that moment in time, then again separating from his power-hungry mother was probably the best idea that Blaid had considering what his wife would do with his own flesh and blood would boggle the mind. Shadow didn't actually mind Yami's existence which was a relief however Ulmia was the creature that Blaid wanted to avoid like the plague and Yami trying to join the two of them together, Blaid did not want his wife interfering with his and Shadow's revived relationship otherwise he would kill her and be done with her as well as her power-hungry machinations, Blaid considered having Shadow approach Yami and bring him into their fold but for now he had to see his skills.

"You can't ignore him forever you know" commented Shadow and Blaid nodded uncaringly.

"I know" dismissed Blaid as he stood "but we have more important things to worry about at the moment"

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the end of that Chapter, Blaid's forces are still gearing up on one end as well as the Death of General Ryloth whom was planning to betray Blaid for his own ends, what will happen next chapter I wonder? Review and Find Out!**


End file.
